Alphabet Musings
by sousagal91
Summary: Perry finds a special note from JD on a special day-of course, it's written JD-style. Sort of slashy, more of an established relationship kind of thing. Hints at nastiness, however :


I awoke one morning and looked down at my young lover sleeping so softly…and so much like a young girl. Ah, hell, that's why we ended up in this relationship anyway. I love his girliness, because it complements my undeniable manliness. Newbie knows it. He needs a strong man like me for his damsel-in-distress moments. That's why we've been, for lack of a better word, sort of "dating" for a few weeks now. That's how he would put it. I call it sexing each other up almost every day, but hey, the point is, it works out for both of us. We're a hell of a lot closer than Jordan and I ever were, although that's not saying a lot.

I stride out of Newbie's bedroom and begin to make some coffee. As I sit down with my first cup, an envelope catches my eye. Not that I snoop through JD's stuff, it's just that this particular envelope has "Perry" written on it in large, swooping letters. I chuckle at the never-ending reminders that the man I'm dating can barely be classified as a man, other than physically (and man, do I know the physical aspect). I look back at the bedroom door, still closed. Should I open it? Better question, do I care if I should? I want to, plain and simple. What the hell, I'll go for it. Probably some cheesy card because today is the 2-year anniversary of the first time I made eye contact with him or something.

I slide open the envelope and unfold a sheet of notebook paper with the following message:

Reasons to love Perry Cox (hopefully the one currently reading this note)

_An amazing kisser…along with some other notable talents._

_Being my inspiration for years of work at Sacred Heart, even before you acknowledged it._

_Cox is such a cool name (shut up, I tried to think of a good one, but your name kept writing itself down)._

**I can't help but laugh aloud at this one. Really, Newbie? You're that obsessed with me?**

_Damn good physical qualities…especially that ass._

_Especially fine skills at lovemaking._

_F…well, you know…you're good at it._

**Apparently I'm a god in bed. Well, I already suspected, but to get Newbie too embarrassed to write it in his own note? I'm amazing!**

_Great hair for cuddling, pulling, and playing with._

_Hot body!_

_I have never felt this way about anyone else._

**Ok, I have to admit that I kind of choked up a little at this one. Because I was shocked, of course, not because I was touched. Except maybe a teensy bit.**

_Just being there for me, even before all of this._

_Kisses when I least expect them…like during a patient's examination, I still can't believe you did that._

**Neither could Mr. Jameson, Newbie. But I had to surprise you somehow! It gets boring going to the same old supply closet day in and day out. Besides, the man is 83, I doubt he remembered anything a couple hours later.**

_Licking, well, you know…_

**Yes, of course I know. I was there, JD. But it's good to know my efforts are appreciated.**

_Making me feel special._

_Never giving up on me when I really needed you._

_Opening up to me after years of me bugging you…thanks._

**No, those are **_**not**_** tears in my eyes, ok? I'm just rubbing the sleep out of them, and most definitely NOT getting sentimental.**

_Perry is also a very cool name (ok, I just really like your name)._

_Quietly whispering my name after we're done making sweet, sweet love._

**Of course he would call it that.**

_Ripply muscles._

_Sexiness, and lots of it._

_Touching me in all the right places._

**I admit, I'm impressed that he's actually complimenting me this much. You'd think he'd be discouraging my self-obsession, but flattery has gotten him very, very far in the past.**

_Unicorns are gorgeous…and so are you._

**And **_**there's**_** the JD I know. He was worrying me for a little while-there's no way he could make it through so many compliments without reminding me he's a preteen girl.**

_Very, very hot body._

_Watching me sleep-I know you do._

_X..that's a fun letter._

**Yep, someone was getting desperate. Or tired, I guess, seeing as how this note was not out here before we retired to the bedroom last night. So I'm forced to assume he got up in the middle of the night to write the damn thing. But then again, at least he didn't call me a xylophone.**

_You always stand up for me when I can't do it myself._

_Zippa-dee-do-dah! Ok, so I couldn't think of a Z one, either. Why do X and Z have to be so damn close to each other? Oh, well. You love me anyway and you know it._

_Love,_

_JD_

**Wow. Love? But when I think about it, it's not that I disagree. I wouldn't put it how he did, but the feelings are definitely there, and they could eventually…aw, what the hell, I love the kid.**

Right on cue, he emerges from the bedroom, dressed only in his-no, wait, MY sweatpants- and takes a mug of his own, filling it with coffee and plenty of sugar and milk before sitting across from me. He stares for a moment, still waking up, before he sees the letter in my hand. He grins.

"Ok, so, what is all this about? Not that I don't appreciate it, Clara, but I gotta admit, I'm confused as to the timing," I inquire.

"Oh, so you haven't been counting? This is officially our one-month anniversary! And you know how practically no one expected us to make it even a day, or a week. Especially me. So a month is pretty impressive. Well, one month since you admitted your feelings for me, and I so gracefully accepted your offer of a date," he proudly answers.

"That is _so_ not how it went, but I'm willing to let it slide. Moving on, why this cutesy little note here?"

He blushes before answering, "Ok, so I know you hate sappy stuff, and mushy stuff, and really all displays of emotion. That's why I was gonna give you something manly and tough. But all I could think about when I thought of manliness was monster trucks, and that seemed a little expensive and hard to find; plus, y'know, slightly overdoing it for a one month anniversary, but I wasn't gonna ask Turk about a manly gift for you, because he just backs away every time I bring up your name, so I just resorted to the first thing I thought of, which was this," he finally finishes. Did he really just say all that in one breath?

"Well, although I admit I didn't realize what day this was, I will be counting now. Just wait, I _will_ get you back for this display of gooiness when we hit the next landmark one," I respond.

He blushes. "Really?"

"Oh, yes. And I guess I could repay you for this 'gift', the only way I know how," I say, as I grab his hand and lead him into the bedroom.

I am definitely going to pretend that I do _not _hear him skipping behind me.


End file.
